priparafandomcom_id-20200214-history
Solar Flare Sherbet
Solar Flare Sherbet (太陽のflare sherbet, Taiyō no Furea Shābetto) adalah lagu insert yang digunakan di anime. Lagu ini ditampilkan oleh Sophie Hojo. Versi penuhnya diluncurkan pada tanggal 26 November 2014 sebagai lagu kedua dari PriPara Idol Songs♪Collection. Versi instrumentalnya juga terdapat sebagai lagu kedelapan di album. Penampil *Sophie Hojo (Episode 03}, (Episode 5), (Episode 6),(Episode 8), (Episode 11), (Episode 21), (Episode 42-versi Sakura Shower) Lirik TV Size Rōmaji= Ai obiru taiyō no Flare Sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune no kogasu yūwaku no Proto Planet Dakishimete yo More Romantic Kui no nai asu wo minasai sekai wa Dare no tame nan no tame mawatteru to omou Sora tokasu taiyō no Flare Sherbet Ne oshiete ageru wa watashi wa Inochi kara eien e Proto Planet Umarekawaru romansu |-| Kanji= 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 感覚は無重力にして 胸焦がす誘惑のproto planet 抱きしめてよmore romantic 悔いのない明日を見なさい 世界は誰の為何の為廻ってると思う？ 宇宙溶かす太陽のflare sherbet ねぇ教えてあげるわ私は 命から永遠へproto planet 生まれ変わるロマンス |-| Indonesia= Ternodai oleh cinta, solar flare sherbet Dengan sensasi gravitasi nol ini Dadamu terbakar oleh godaan planet proto Jadi peluklah aku dengan erat, dengan lebih romantis lagi Melihat hari esok tanpa penyesalan Untuk siapakah kamu percaya dibuatnya dunia ini? Meleleh di langit, solar flare sherbet Hey, akan kutunjukkan padamu, ya, Aku akan Hidup ini dari planet proto yang abadi Telah lahir kembali dari romansa ini Full Version Romaji= Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune kogasu yūwaku no proto planet Dakishimete yo more romantic Moshi kōya no hoshi hitori tatazumu hikari areba sore wa watashi Tatoeba shinkai tayutau mirai sukui ageru no wa watashi Kui no nai asu o minasai Sekai wa dare no tame nan no tame mawatteru to omou? Kimi o utsu taiyō no flare sherbet Namida wa byōsatsu shite ageru Hanayaka ni odorimasho proto planet Tsuite oide more romantic Tada matsu dakenara inu demo dekiru Sa~a arittake no buki motte yami o kirisaku wa Yagate kibō to watashi no mitsugetsu ga kuru Itazura ni toki o miokuru nante fool! Sono-goe wa kono uta wa naze kikoeru no ka? Sora tokasu taiyō no flare sherbet Nē oshiete ageru wa watashi wa Inochi kara eien e proto planet Umarekawaru romansu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Karoyaka ni hirugaesu mubō Uruotte hohoende proto planet Rikuesuto wa iranai wa Koko ni aru taiyō no flare sherbet Ichido ajiwaeba mō toriko Ai moyasu yuiitsu no flare sherbet Yume ga yume o yobu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune kogasu yūwaku no proto planet Dakishimete yo more romantic |-| Kanji= 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 感覚は無重力にして 胸焦がす誘惑のproto planet 抱きしめてよmore romantic もし荒野の星一人佇む光あればそれは私 例えば深海たゆたう未来掬い上げるのは私 悔いのない明日を見なさい 世界は誰の為何の為廻ってると思う？ 君を撃つ太陽のflare sherbet 涙は秒殺してあげる 華やかに踊りましょproto planet ついておいでmore romantic ただ待つだけなら犬でもできる さぁありったけの武器持って闇を切り裂くわ やがて希望と私の蜜月が来る 悪戯に時を見送るなんてfool! その声はこの歌は何故聴こえるのか？ 宇宙溶かす太陽のflare sherbet ねぇ教えてあげるわ私は 命から永遠へproto planet 生まれ変わるロマンス 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 軽やかに翻す無謀 潤って微笑んでproto planet リクエストはいらないわ ここにある太陽のflare sherbet 一度味わえばもう虜 愛燃やす唯一のflare sherbet 夢が夢を呼ぶ 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 感覚は無重力にして 胸焦がす誘惑のproto planet 抱きしめてよmore romantic |-| English= Become stained by love, solar flare sherbet In this sensation of zero gravity Your chest is burned by the proto planet of temptation So embrace me tightly, ever so more romantic If a single light is shining in a wilderness of stars, then that would be me So if that future is floating in the deep sea, I will scoop it up Look at tomorrow with no regrets For whose sake do you believe this world is turning for? The solar flare sherbet is shooting at you Instantly extinguishing your tears Let's dance in this brilliant proto planet Follow me, it'll be more romantic Rather than just waiting, for a even a dog can do that I'll take all of my weapons and pierce through the darkness And before long my honeymoon will come It was foolish to let the time go by for mischief So how can this voice, how can that song, still be heard? Melt the sky, solar flare sherbet Hey, I'll show you, I will This life from the eternal proto planet Has been reborn from this romance Become stained by love, solar flare sherbet And change this simple recklessness Oh charming, smiling proto planet I needn't another request Here is the solar flare sherbet If you've tasted it once then you'll be hooked Love is burned by this only flare sherbet, A dream calling a dream Become stained by love, solar flare sherbet In this sensation of zero gravity Your chest is burned by the proto planet of temptation So embrace me tightly, ever so more romantic |-| Indonesia= Ternodai oleh cinta, solar flare sherbet Dengan sensasi gravitasi nol ini Dadamu terbakar oleh godaan planet proto Jadi peluklah aku dengan erat, dengan lebih romantis lagi Jika sebuah cahanya bersinari diantara hutan bintang, maka itu adalah aku Jadi jika masa depan itu terapung di laut yang dalam, aku akan mengambilnya Melihat hari esok tanpa penyesalan Untuk siapakah kamu percaya dibuatnya dunia ini? Solar flare sherbet tertembak di arahmu Secara instan menghapus air matamu Mari berdansa di proto planet yang brillian ini Ikuti aku, itu akan menjadi lebih romantis Daripada hanya menunggu, yang bahkan seekor anjing-pun bisa lakukan Aku akan mengambil semua kekuatanku dan menembus kegelapan Dan sebelum waktu yang lama bulan madu-ku akan tiba Itu bodoh untuk membiarkan waktu terlewat untuk kejahatan Jadi bagaimana suara ini, bagaimana bisa lagu ini, masih terdengar? Melelehkan langit, solar flare sherbet Hey, Aku akan menunjjukkanmu, Aku akan Hidup ini dari proto planet yang abadi Telah terlahir kembali oleh romansa ini Ternodai oleh cinta, solar flare sherbet And mengubah kecerobohan yang sederhana ini Oh mempesona, proto planet yang tersenyum Aku tidak membutuhkan permohonan lagi Ini adalah solar flare sherbet Jika kau telah merasakannya sekali maka kau akan terikat dengannya Cinta terbakar oleh satu-satunya flare sherbet ini, Sebuah mimpi memanggil sebuah mimpi Ternodai oleh cinta, solar flare sherbet Dengan sensasi gravitasi nol ini Dadamu terbakar oleh godaan planet proto Jadi peluklah aku dengan erat, dengan lebih romantis lagi Audio Galeri Lihat Solar Flare Sherbet/Video Gallery dan Solar Flare Sherbet/Photo Gallery. Trivia *Ini adalah lagu insert pertama yang bukan merupakan lagu OP atau ED. * Ini adalah lagu solo pertama. *Ini adalah lagu pertama yang memiliki versi lain - yaitu versi "Cherry Blossom Shower" dengan lirik yang berbeda. Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Lagu Insert Kategori:Lagu Solo Kategori:Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sophie Kategori:Penampilan Sophie Kategori:Musik